


Closer Encounters

by HYPERFocused



Category: Smallville
Genre: Alien Clark, Alien Sex, Bad Puns, Community: wednesday100, Drabble, F/M, M/M, Movie Night, Movie Quotation(s)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-15
Updated: 2015-01-15
Packaged: 2018-03-07 02:13:44
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 99
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3157217
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HYPERFocused/pseuds/HYPERFocused





	Closer Encounters

Lex sits on the Talon’s attic steps, feigning interest in the movie posters Lana's found, but really just waiting for Clark. He's heard her story about her parents meeting while being bored at Close Encounters of the Third Kind, and doesn't understand how that's possible.

When he asks her, she rolls her eyes, and says "Oh you know _aliens_ ..."

Coming around the corner, Clark overhears this. "No wonder..." he thinks.

Lex contemplates a close encounter with Clark that would have shocked Speilberg out of his suburban milieu. He takes the high road, and does not joke about anal probes.


End file.
